


July 2, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Six villains surrounded Amos with Supergirl before they smiled.





	July 2, 2005

I never created DC canon.

Six villains surrounded Amos with Supergirl before they smiled and prepared to defeat the enemies as father-daughter.

THE END


End file.
